


Plans to Get to You

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'cause they're already engaged, But a lot of fluff, Fiancés man, Fluff and Angst, I love 'em, Light Angst, M/M, The boys are Gay and In Love, This shit is gay and I have no regrets, Wedding Planning, marriage proposals, well - i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: Lance was going to have flowers in his hair and he was going to stick them in Keith’s just before the ceremony began. They would have their first dance in the sand, barefooted with the wind tousling their hair. There would be embarrassing stories told, both about their times on Earth and their prolonged time in space.It would be the most memorable day of their lives - and they had a lot to outdo.That was the plan.Though, as Paladins, they both knew very well that plans were a fluid thing. Nothing was ever fixed; nothing was ever certain. They were left with hopes and dreams and plans that never really had the chance to pan out.Or, wherein Keith has a lot of feelings when Lance is stuck in a cryopod and decides to ask his fiancé to elope with him on an alien planet





	

         The plan was to wait until they returned to Earth. There they could have the wedding by Varadero beach, Lance’s family all present and Keith’s dad there as they exchanged vows and went through the mushy, clichéd bit of the wedding.

    That was the plan they agreed on, lying on Keith’s bed in the dark with their hands tightly wound together. Their wedding colors would be theirs, blue, red and the typical white that had them surrounded in the Castle of Lions. Shiro would be asked to be Keith’s best man and Hunk would be Lance’s.

    Lance was going to have flowers in his hair and he was going to stick them in Keith’s just before the ceremony began. They would have their first dance in the sand, barefooted with the wind tousling their hair. There would be embarrassing stories told, both about their times on Earth and their prolonged time in space. They would tell the highs, the lows, and the highs once more. There would be somber moments where the Paladins and the Alteans would dwell on just how lucky they were to be alive, how lucky they were to be able to see this day.

    It would be the most memorable day of their lives - and they had a lot to outdo.

That was the plan.

    Though, as Paladins, they both knew very well that plans were a fluid thing. Nothing was ever fixed; nothing was ever certain. They were left with hopes and dreams and plans that never really had the chance to pan out.

    They were entering their sixth year as Paladins. Lance had just had his turn in turning twenty-five, catching up to Keith. After Zarkon was defeated, there was the ever present battle with small rebel groups trying to become the next Emperor. There was always a planet to liberate, always another emergency beacon to investigate. It was a hard time trying to find the right time to plan a course to their home planet with so many responsibilities hanging over their heads.

    It had begun to look like they weren’t heading home anytime soon.

    That was the hardest thing to stomach, if Keith was being honest. Sure, maybe he didn’t have as much to look forward to as the other Paladins, as they all had full fledged families and homes and mother’s arms to rush into as soon as they returned, but even though Keith didn’t have that, he still missed it. He missed his dad. He missed the the feel of the sun on his shoulders back in his shack, he missed watching the sunsets from his porch, he missed curry, and french fry cravings happened more than he’s like to admit.

     Yeah, he missed Earth. He missed it a lot. The ache seemed only to grow when he was given something to look forward to when they got home.

    Right now, it was an ache that curled tightly down in his gut. It felt like an acid that curdled at his insides, eating away at them until there was nothing but the urge to retch into the nearest toilet.

    Right now, as he curled in on himself in the medical bay with a blanket around his shoulders, he wanted nothing more than relief. He was cold on the metal flooring, leaning against a cool healing pod. The side of his forehead felt numb with the chill of the frosted glass, but Keith couldn’t bare to move away or adjust his position. He didn’t have to look back up to find Lance still standing in the pod in that blue medical bay suit - he knew that he’d still be there, safe and sound and  _ healing _ .

    Keith did his best not to look up at Lance whenever the notion struck, that would have him glancing to the disturbed face of his lover. The pained winces and fearful whimpers that were just barely audible wreaked havoc on Keith’s entire being. He knew that the healing pods were purely physical, that whatever Lance was reliving at that moment wouldn’t be healed by the quintessence swimming around him. He was left to his nightmares, with Keith helpless to it. He wanted to help, his fingers itched to. He simply grit his teeth and pulled his blanket tighter around himself, willing the subject matter to settle back into subtext.

    Happy thoughts, Coran had told him. Just a few more quintents and he’ll be good as new.

    Yeah, happy thoughts. Because that was fucking easy to focus on when all of your happy thoughts are stuck in a goddamn cryopod just out of reach.

_ Happy. Thoughts _ . Keith tried to focus directly on them. The wedding. Their wedding. It was going to be in the afternoon, so the reception could be near sunset, all for the plan that their first dance would be in the dark. It would be under the light of upright torches and campfires, toes squishing in the warm sand underfoot.

    So, as soon as they got back to Earth-

-What if they don’t get back to Earth?

    It was a biting thought, but a plausible one. It had Keith biting his lip viciously, trying to tear his mind away from the notion. It wouldn’t leave, only started spurring different questions onto him. How many more liberated planets until it was their last one? How many more battles would it take before someone was permanently put out of commission? How long until the cryopods became a permanent resting place for them all?

    Numbly, Keith stood up, letting his blanket trail to the floor out of the grip of his fingers. He looked over his shoulder to the console display. A bit of mental conversion told him that Lance had roughly a day and six doboshes left in the pod.

    It was another day and six doboshes of hell, just like the previous days with Lance stuck in the glass casing.

         When he did get out, he was cold, the circulating path of his blood was still slowed and relaxed from the pod. His lips carried a faint blue hue and Keith was quick to kiss them to their right color. Lance did little to reciprocate the kiss, simply pecking back with a smaller version of Keith’s own invigorated attempts. Keith tucked Lance against his frame, helping him the rest of the way out of the pod.

    The others crowded around, peeking in on the lanky man, shooting off questions Lance answered with a small, cracked voice. Coran provided him a water pouch and Lance took it gratefully, with a smile that made Keith’s heart melt into butterflies that fluttered restlessly in his chest cavity.

    Sooner than later, they were all in the common room. It was a rare occasion where each of the Paladins took it out of their night to be there, enjoying themselves in the presence of the others. Pidge had rigged the gaming system up with a converter cable Hunk had fashioned together. They were loud and very competitive. They were able to drag Shiro in a couple of times, which was simply hilarious. Turns out that Shiro was a VR champion and was widely renowned back at the Garrison, winning lots of titles while they were there. But, well, while he was very good at playing that sort, he was terrible at the system Pidge and Lance had painstakingly bought. The controller was too small for his hands, he said. Pidge called him weak, Shiro said he resented the statement.

    Keith himself was tucked into the back of the couch, a cover wrapped around the man in his lap, and in turn, him. Lance was straddling Keith’s lap, with his face tucked into his neck. He was dozing lightly, though he seemed lucid and focused enough to be laughing softly at the jokes and arguments tossed between the trio playing the game. He even muttered a few cracks of his own, snorting in amusement of himself.

    Keith was simply glad to have him, to have the weight in his lap and the soft breath puffing against his collarbone. His hands ran smooth circles into Lance’s sides. He reveled in the feel of the skin beneath his palms, how warm it had become after their short time cuddled down on the couch.

He was just glad the cold was gone. The scars were healed. The memory of the battle tucked away, not to be re-lived until had to be.

    With a shudder, he tucked his chin to get a better look of Lance’s face. Lance shifted to his movement, cracking open an eye to look back up at Keith.

    “Wha’ss up?” he asked slowly, tongue heavy.

    Keith took a breath, leaning his forehead against Lance’s. “I love you,” he whispered softly, tossing words out into the space between him as his eyes slipped shut.

    Lance hummed. He leaned up to press a kiss against Keith’s mouth but missed, pecking just above his cupid’s bow instead. Lance made an unhappy noise and Keith opened his eyes just in time to see Lance do the same. Lance’s frown was over exaggerated and unbearably endearing. He leaned in and this time he caught Keith’s lips. It was sweet, unhurried. Just what Keith wanted, just the simple closeness of it all.

    “I love you,” Lance sighed against his mouth. They exchanged a small smile before Lance was leaning forward again, propping his chin in the crook of Keith’s neck and shoulder. His arms wound around Keith’s shoulders and he took a long, satisfied breath.

    “I had an idea,” Keith said, leaning back into the back of the couch in a more comfortable position.

    “What’s that?” Lance asked, voice low. His fingerpads tapped a tune out along Keith’s shoulder blades.

    Keith hummed, trying to get passed the sudden knot in his throat to propose his idea. It struck him after he took a break from Lance’s pod. “Why  _ do _ we have to wait for Earth to get married?” he asked.

    Lance didn’t seem to get his implication, because he answered the question honestly. “My family,” he said. “If my little brothers don’t get to be my groomsmen, I’m going to be skinned alive. Not to mention what Mamá would say. She’d murder me, too.”

    “Well, you know, they do this thing called retaking vows.” The venture was met with a noncommittal hum. “Meaning,” he shrugged, prodding Lance to sit up and face him properly. The Blue Paladin’s face was etched with curiosity, with a furrowed brow and troubled eyes as he looked down at Keith. The quilt began to slip from his fiancé’s shoulders, so Keith tugged it back up and tucked it around him again. It was to kill time, really. He didn’t know how to go on.

    “Meaning?” Lance repeated, dipping his chin as if saying  _ go on _ .

    Keith shrugged his shoulders. “We visited a planet a while back, it’s name was something like O’Jalmein. Or something. Anyway, it was the planet with the beaches, and the peaceful inhabitants-.”

    “And the sick waterfalls that covered the caves,” Lance cut in, nodding. “Yeah, I remember it.”

    “Yeah.” Keith swallowed down any residual saliva and resisted the urge to tug at his collar. “We could, if you wanted, have the whole thing there. A-and do the whole re-dedicating of vows bullshit when we get back to Earth. When we can have your family and everyone in one spot.” He trailed off, making a conscious effort not to anxiously chew on his lower lip. He lifted a shoulder in a shrug. “A beach wedding,” he summarized lamely. “But sooner than a date we can never pin down.”

    Keith looked down to the couch cushion, his eyes picking out a seam on the edge of it. He could feel a flush rising to his cheeks and didn’t want to face Lance for some odd reason or another.

    He was surprised at the hands on his face that tugged his head to make him look up at Lance.

    “Do you want to?” Lance asked him. There was a small flicker in the back of his eyes, something hopeful and just a little cautious.

    Keith found himself nodding - or, trying to as best he could with Lance’s hands squishing his cheeks together. “I wanna be married to you.” Lance’s hands dropped at that. Keith couldn’t look away from the beautiful grin that stretched across Lance’s mouth.

    He wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders, kissing him fully on the mouth. “Let’s do it,” he said, the smile never leaving him. “Let’s fucking do it. Let's get married on an alien planet.”

    There was more kissing and one of them, Keith wasn’t sure which of them, pulled them down to lie across on the couch. Little words were whispered between them to the tune of whatever video game soundtrack the others were playing across the room. Hushed, excited declarations of “I love you” were given and Keith felt like he was the luckiest man in the universe at that moment.

    Apparently Lance was feeling the same way, because he rolled away from Keith and off the couch. He got to his feet, proclaiming “I’m playing the winner!”

    Pidge snorted, looking over to him from where Hunk and Shiro were battling it out. “Are you sure you’re up to that, man? You look a little…” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Flushed.”

    Lance snorted, wiped his mouth off. “I’m getting married Pidgeon. With this high I’m on, I can do fucking anything right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It's been in my Docs since forever and I finally got around to finishing it.  
> It's a lot fluffier than it was first going to be tbh.  
> The title is from Oh Wonder's Plans.
> 
> This work is not beta read, but I looked over it as best as I could - I hope it wasn't too painful to read lol
> 
> Please drop me a comment or visit me over on [tumblr](https://goddammitlance.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
